Nisih x Eureka
Nisih x Eureka Eureka:*laying in a grassy, watching the stars* Nisih: *walking since he had travel from a whole different planet, his wings folded to his back*... Eureka:*notice Nisih walking by* Nisih:*Staring at the stars, confuse really in where he was, glancing around after done watching the stars*So... How did I get from the planet I was once on to this planet?... *Glancing around even more.* Eureka: You look lost need direction? Nisih:*looks to Eureka*Truly, i don't know where anything is... I'm not really looking for a place, but answers in how I came to this planet from a planet I was once living on... *He blinks.* Eureka:What's the name of your home planet? Nisih: Yes, since I don't know. *His demon wings slightly unfolded, as if feeling restless.* Eureka: Hmm nice wings Nisih:*looks at his wings*Oh... Thank you... *He looks to Eureka*I am Nisih, the Half demon.... Eureka:I'm Eureka Nisih: Nice to meet you Eureka, do you know what this planet is call? *He blinks* It seems pretty lovely so far, just like the last planet I was on... *He gone into thought, before snapping out so he doesn't miss what Eureka would say next.* Eureka: This is planet Mobias Nisih:Ah, okay. *He nodded, glancing to the stars in the sky*Thank you, Miss Eureka. Eureka: No problem.... Do you have an idea how to get back? Nisih: No... *He looks to Eureka* If I knew, then I would have gone back. *He blinks, his long, strange tail sway* Eureka: So this is your first time on this planet, you have no idea how you got here or how to get back. I bet you don't have a place to stay. Nisih:*He shook his head*No, I don't have a place to stay, not even in the planet I came from... Normally I rest in trees nearby. Eureka: If you want you can stay over my place. Nisih: Thank you. *He bow his head a bit* Then, your place I will stay. *He blinks.* Eureka: Just don't try anything funny or I'll bash your skull in O and i have two roommate they're nice but don't challenge them to a fight. Nisih: I don't challenge anyone to fight, I let them challenge me... And what is it that I should not do? I don't want to be unknowing of something in case I do it without knowing. Eureka:Just don't go through other peoples stuff and you'll be fine, knowing Judas he would challenge you on the spot and Tyson is really nice but don't touch his guns. Nisih: I don't have needs to go through others stuff, and I have no need to touch this tyson's guns. *He close his eyes* Beside, I would ask if you didn't mind me bring a little demon friend of mine, he isn't at all like other demons, so you no need to worry about him doing anything bad. Eureka:They won't mind *stands up and brushes the grass off of her* We don't care what you are it what you do. I'm sure you'll fit in nicelly Nisih:*He nodded, before speaking something in demonic, a demon only half his side, which looked like a floating sphere with four tentacles with a purple flame over it's head.* Ku ga, we have a home now. *the demon float around Nisih, as if happy before Nisih nodded to Eureka* Show the way, please. Eureka:*looks at the floating sphere* Hope you don't mind if Tyson tries to befriend him. *the earth underneath her rise, lifting her up* Follow me Nisih:*His wings open up* Tell Tyson that he could try, but I am the only one who can understand the fairy demon. *Flies next to her.* But, Ku ga needs friends beside me. Eureka: Hm why is that? Is it because of some unique power? *Flys off* Nisih: It is because I am Half demon, I am half of a rare demon race far deep in space, I abandon my home planet because I was never liked due to my father, a demon, was consider a bad man. But, he was a good man in mortal's eyes. So, I have left. Eureka: So anyone with demonic power are able to communicate with him. What was so bad about your father if you don't mind me asking? Category:Onup147 Category:Romantic Category:BaineTheHedgehog's Characters